1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing member, a fixing apparatus and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In image forming apparatuses such as copying machines which use an electrophotographic system, a heat fixing method is widely used. Examples of a fixing apparatus used in the heat fixing method include a fixing apparatus using a belt nip method, in which the outer peripheral surface of an endless fixing belt is pressed against the outer peripheral surface of a fixing roll to form a contact region, and a recording medium such as paper is passed through the contact region between the fixing belt and the fixing roll in a state in which it is inserted therebetween (see Japanese Patent No. 3298354).